


Watch Me

by everywintersbreath



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Jealousy, M/M, Smut, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 03:12:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15572433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everywintersbreath/pseuds/everywintersbreath
Summary: Seongwoo wishes Minhyun would stay with him a little bit longer





	Watch Me

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this is just a little one shot i wrote idk

Minhyun’s characteristically punctual when it comes to leaving in the mornings.

It’s funny, Seongwoo thinks (not really, he’s probably crying at the thought), funny that Minhyun treats him the same exact way he does his meetings now, coming and going without a trace of his presence. The ticking of his expensive wristwatch has come to haunt Seongwoo, the sound getting more and more distant as Minhyun walks away but never really fading entirely from Seongwoo’s mind.

He remembers the old days. He remembers Minhyun sitting with him after his mother died, remembers Minhyun caressing his cheeks ever so gently, laughing with him after another robbery that they considered to be heroic during the peak of their self-righteous era. He remembers the warmth of the old gang, remembers how much the damp basement at 1345 Third Street had felt like home, remembers how wide they had smiled despite being far poorer than they are now. 

He remembers and it hurts, hurts when Minhyun doesn’t even look at him as he’s buttoning back up his shirt. He supposes he should be grateful. Minhyun’s a busy man these days, after all. It’s surprising he even finds the time to see Seongwoo so often. Seongwoo always puts on his show for him, chattering away and telling joke after joke to cover up the fact that he’s deeply uncomfortable with their situation. Minhyun doesn’t notice that anything’s wrong and Seongwoo doesn’t expect him to.

After all, Seongwoo is an expert at hiding his true feelings. 

He chuckles at the completely unfunny joke one of the underlings is trying to tell him, the beer in his hand emitting a smell that’s making him a bit nauseous. Seongwoo’s never been a heavy drinker and he’s purposely tried to avoid alcohol lately, not wanting to go down that rabbit hole. Parties like this are the kind of thing he used to really like but can’t stand anymore. Still, Daehwi’s always so excited when he invites him that he just can’t bear to turn him down. 

Seongwoo makes an excuse to get away from the man whose name he doesn’t even know, pushing himself through the crowd of sweaty partygoers towards the dance floor. He’s feeling particularly rebellious today. It’s been several months since he’s slept with anyone that’s not Minhyun and the other hasn’t made any indication that they’re exclusive. Seongwoo’s heart is painfully loyal to the other man, but his body doesn’t have to be.

He looks across the floor for a target, taking a sip of his beer and resisting the urge to grimace. There’s already a slight buzz running through his system, enough to carry him through a hookup with someone he finds decently attractive. His eyes are drawn to a man who stands awkwardly at the opposite edge of the crowd watching the dancers. He’s cute but also weirdly buff, an aesthetic Seongwoo can get behind. He looks different enough from Minhyun that Seongwoo feels comfortable approaching him, laying a hand on one of his shoulders with a catty smile.

“Why don’t you come dance with me?” Seongwoo purrs, enjoying the way the man’s face flushes red. He’s been having some doubts about his game lately due to the situation of his and Minhyun’s relationship but clearly, he’s still got it. The man barely manages to get out an agreement when Seongwoo is pulling him out, pleasantly surprised by how good of a dancer the other is. He’s powerful, just the kind of dancing that Seongwoo is partial to. Still, popping won’t get him laid, so he starts getting closer, getting daring enough to grind up against the other. 

He wraps his arms around the man’s neck, leaning upwards to kiss him when a hand is pulling him back, forcefully dragging him away and into the crowd. Seongwoo sputters, gripping at the hand on his shoulder with fumbling fingers as he tries to see who it is. “What the hell?”

“We’re going home,” Minhyun replies to him, voice firm and easily heard even over the bass boosted club music. Seongwoo frowns, ripping his hold off as soon as they’re outside the doors, not wanting to cause too much of a scene inside. “We are? Since when do you give a shit about my personal life?”

Minhyun’s expression contorts, clearly upset by the words. Seongwoo continues, the pent-up emotions coming out. “You don’t get to be possessive if you won’t even be in a relationship with me.”

“Seongwoo,” Minhyun starts, voice low. “You don’t even know how much I want to be in a relationship with you.” Seongwoo frowns. “Why do you always act like you don’t care then? Why do you always leave as soon as you finish?”

Minhyun blinks, surprised. “I thought I told you how busy I am these days. I’m booked for appointments pretty much constantly. I swear to you I want to spend as much time together as possible.”

“Now you’re making me feel kind of like an asshole too,” Seongwoo mutters. “This isn’t how this was supposed to go.” Minhyun holds out his hand, tentatively touching Seongwoo’s cheek. His fingers are soft as usual, his skin carefully taken care of. “Why don’t we forget this then,” Minhyun suggest. “I’ll start over. Ong Seongwoo, date me.”

It’s said so nonchalantly that Seongwoo can’t help but laugh. “A man of romance, as expected. Of course, my answer's still yes.”

Minhyun leans closer to him, mouth near his ear. “Let’s go back to my apartment.”

 

 

They tumble onto Minhyun’s bed together, Minhyun’s shirt already off.

Seongwoo coos over Minhyun’s abs, running his fingers over the top rows. He’s honestly a little jealous of Minhyun’s muscles, although he’d never admit it out loud. Seongwoo’s lean in comparison, just skinny, not much there. “You too,” Minhyun murmurs, pulling on Seongwoo’s sweater. They pull it off together, a joint effort. Minhyun’s eyes roam over Seongwoo’s stomach and Seongwoo snickers. “Like what you see?”

“Shut up,” Minhyun groans, leaning over to start nipping at his neck. Seongwoo runs his hands over the other’s back, kissing the crown of his hair. “Your hair smells nice,” he comments, stopping to mewl as Minhyun gets one of his favorite spots. “Sort of like green apple. I don’t like green apple flavored stuff but it does smell good. I would probably choose it as a laughing gas flavor if I had the choice. Wait, does it make sense to say flavor when referring to laughing gas?”

Minhyun looks up at him, eyes halfway between irritated and fond. “Seongwoo,” he warns. 

Seongwoo huffs, getting the message. He tugs on Minhyun’s pants impatiently, turning to remove his own after earning the satisfaction of seeing Minhyun start to take off his. Seongwoo’s impatient today. He climbs on Minhyun’s lap as soon as the other is back on the bed, boxers off too. Minhyun just looks at him for a second, reaching a hand up to push a piece of hair behind Seongwoo’s ear.

Seongwoo gets up again, going to root through the drawer that he’s become all too familiar with. He tosses a bottle of lube and some condoms to Minhyun, giving him an expectant look. Minhyun sighs, gesturing for him to come over. Seongwoo’s glad he has a pretty face, or he thinks Minhyun honestly might have dropped him at the beginning of their relationship. 

Minhyun takes his time stretching Seongwoo, a process which Seongwoo both enjoys and dislikes due to Minhyun’s air of smugness that he holds every time Seongwoo makes a noise indicating pleasure. “Just fuck me,” Seongwoo complains, bucking his hips up into Minhyun’s touch. They’re used to each other by now, used to each other’s bodies, and Minhyun knows when to oblige.

It’s good, good like it always is. Seongwoo’s a crying mess before long, begging and begging Minhyun to go faster. By the time it’s over, Seongwoo’s about ready to fall straight asleep. 

He watches Minhyun get up from the bed, watches Minhyun walk around the room. 

“Leaving?” He asks, trying not to sound too disappointed.

Minhyun smiles back at him. “Not today, princess.”

**Author's Note:**

> first time attempting anything close to smut which is why its weIRD and rushed sorry haha
> 
> feedback is appreciated 
> 
> thanks for reading <3


End file.
